1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carpet-cleaning brush for the cleaning of rugs and carpets which have been soiled by animals kept in the room, the brush body which receives and fixes the metal bristles, as well as the brush head which is fixed to the body and provided with a connection for the handle and a dust-collector with a suction pipe end.
2. Background Art
Many kinds of brushes are known for the removal of hair that has fallen out from furred animals. Generally known are cleaning gloves having rubber bristles protruding from a rubber surface by which the lost hair of animals can be collected. However, these gloves are not suitable for the cleaning of carpets because of their small size and low efficiency.
The patent document DE 195 00 008 discloses a brush which is essentially suitable for the removal of the hair of animals and decreases the necessary display of strength and is provided with a handle. Bristles of this brush are made of stiff wire or of plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.044.724 represents a brush suitable for disinfecting of the fur of animals and for dusting it with disinfecting powder. The free end of the bristles of the brush is made of wire and is bent into the direction of pull. These brushes serve exclusively for the treating of the surface of the skin and the fur of animals and thus they are entirely unsuitable for the cleaning of carpets.
Patent Document German Democratic Republic Patentschrift 35,071 presents a brush for a quick removal of pieces of threads and similar particles of dirt from clothes, fabrics and rugs. The bristles of the brush are made of plastic, have the shape of small hooks and are arranged so that during the process of brushing they form an angle of 90xc2x0 with the surface to be cleaned. However, these brushes are only seldom used, as they are suitable only for the cleaning of the surface of carpets.
The presented types of brushes cannot be used for the cleaning of carpets because they have no connection for a dust collector, which is necessary for a larger quantity of dust.
Patent document DE 41 12 382 discloses a sweeping device arranged in a housing. The device contains bristle rollers rotated by wheels running on the carpet. The bristles arranged on the rollers are bent in the operating direction and in the consequence of rolling they clean the surface of the carpets whereas the dust particles are sprinkled into a container arranged in the housing. Their disadvantage is that the bristles cannot pick up the very short particles of dirt entwining the fibers of the carpet and the hair of animals that has been trampled into the carpet.
Finally, brushes fitted to the suction head of vacuum cleaners are also used for cleaning carpets.
The patent document DE 41 12 382 also describes roller sweeping devices which can be fitted to a vacuum cleaner. Very small particles of threads sticking between the bristles are removed in the upper part of the housing through the suction effect of the cleaner.
Vacuum cleaners of commercial design are provided with carpet brushes having bristles which encircle the suction opening of the suction head. To spare the carpet, these bristles are usually made of horsehair or similar materials. Dirt is being removed also in the upper part of the brush.
The disadvantage of this solution is that the suction surface encircled by the bristles does not separate the accumulated dust and pieces of hair so that when the suction head of the cleaner is being pulled onwards on the carpet the suction pipe of the cleaner is choked within a short time.
An aim of the invention is to provide a carpet-cleaning brush which removes the dust from within the carpet and from the carpet surface efficiently, rapidly and reliably.
According to the above aim, the invention relates to a carpet-cleaning brush preferably for cleaning rugs and carpets soiled by the hair of animals kept in the room. The brush contains bristles bent in the shape of an angle or an arc in the direction of pull of the brush, a brush body receiving said bristles, a brush head fixed on the brush body, a handle and a connection for the dust-collector.
The essence of the invention consists in that on the longitudinal side of the brush head in the direction of pull of the brush on the brush body receiving the bristles there is a housing narrowing in the direction of pull with a limited open mouth provided with a connection for the dust collector and the interior surfaces of the housing bordering the mouth on its longitudinal side are designed as a dust-feeding shovel.
According to the invention it is advantageous if the textile brush is coated with a velvet like textile fabric whose fibers are arranged slantwise in relation to the direction of pull of the brush. This brush is located on the surface of the brush head opposite to the brush body.
The use of the carpet-cleaning brush is made easier if on both shorter sides of the brush body connection elements are provided the handle. The handle is connected to the said fixing elements. In relation to the plane of the brush head the handle forms an angle of 30-45xc2x0 in the direction of pull of the brush. The carpet-cleaning brush according to the invention is extraordinarily efficient if the narrowing end of the funnel shaped housing of the dust-collector on the brush head is provided with a suction pipe end whereas the lower exterior surface is provided with at least one supporting wheel.
The carpet-cleaning brush according to the invention is equipped with such bristles, which pick up from the carpet even the hair trampled into the carpet up to the knotted base of the carpet fibers and at the same time loosen the particles of dust. The spring force of the elastic bristles sweeps the particles of dust through the dust-feeding shovel into the connection of the dust-collector, whereas the hair which when collected has veil-like characteristics can easily be removed from the bristles by hand.
By simply pulling the carpet-cleaning brush along on the carpet even the smallest pieces of hair and particles of dust can be removed from the carpet.
The invention also makes it possible to separate the particles of dust from the hair of animals by means of a vacuum cleaner. The hair is fixed by the bristles pierced slantwise through the brush head, whereas the particles of dust are whirled alone by the suction through the mouth onto the dust-feeding shovel and from there into the dust bag of the vacuum cleaner. The hair can be entirely removed from the bristles by hand. Owing to the separation of the dust from the hair, the suction pipe of the vacuum cleaner never gets choked, as no hair of animals can get into it.